


基因决定我爱你01

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 基因决定我爱你 [1]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	基因决定我爱你01

01

春节刚过没几天，高级白领林先生就迎来了2019年的第一个难关。

通常28岁高龄Omega没有固定对象，自己都会犯愁，对林彦俊而言则不是。他不太有“感情”这种天赋，或者叫“爱情的嗅觉”。

初中有同学在早恋的时候林同学在练篮球、打电动，高中有同学在破处的时候林同学在看漫画、做习题。高三毕业的那个暑假他在家里客厅玩PS4，意外地踩着成年的尾巴突然分化成了Omega，家里人倒是不怎么意外。

林妈妈：「哪有这么又懒又馋的Alpha」  
林妹妹：「林彦俊这脸就是O装A小说主角标配」

不过他的生活倒没因为性别有什么变化，定期去Omega救助站加上定时定量的抑制贴就足够他没心没肺了。其实林彦俊没有刻意隐瞒过自己的第二性别，只是棱角有致的外貌和并不娇软的大咧咧个性让人自动就默认他是Alpha。

而且很扯，难道要追着别人解释：你听人家讲嘛！人家只是骨架大了一点，其实人家是Omega了啦~

所以他也很无奈啊，自己又没碰到过心动的A，就算碰到了也不知道该怎么追。然后追自己的都是O，拜托他也不想要OO恋好不好，虽然没什么轰轰烈烈的爱情欲望，起码要传宗接代吧——

是的，我们的小林先生骨子里是一个还蛮传统的人，觉得既然分化成了Omega，好歹也得尽点社会义务。林妹妹是个Beta以后也要嫁人，他想要一个跟自己姓林的小孩子，那就只能自己生。

但是和传统型贤妻良母Omega的不同之处在于，林彦俊对于美满家庭的期待仅限于软乎乎的、会在他的陪伴下逐渐成长的小孩子。至于小孩子的父亲——基因够好，能给他一个健康漂亮的下一代就行了，这个人甚至不需要存在在他往后的生活里。作为一个有经济能力、并不满足于相夫教子的Omega，他有信心能当好一个单亲妈妈，能呵护、培养一个小孩茁壮成长。

眼瞅着这马上就要迈入30代了，高龄Omega的怀孕难度变大了不说，胎儿的健康也多少会受影响。他这才跟家里人坐下来好好盘算人生大事，准备借助科技的力量，即基因适配库。

是国内所有Alpha和Omega分化后做的第一次体检所保留的血液样本的数据仓库，由国家管理的网站。

小A小O们可以提交申请以拿到自己和伴侣的基因分析报告来决定是否要孩子，单身狗们干脆可以直接搜索查看与自己基因适配程度很高的所有异性的资料，甚至还能按年龄、籍贯等等条件来筛选。如果对方也是适龄且有交友需求，那么两人便能互相得到联系方式，进而交往结婚的也大有人在。

简而言之，就是一个以基因为先决条件的官方相亲网站（误）。

他们隔壁部门那个追过林彦俊的Omega部长就是。被他以“你我姐妹一场”为由拒绝后大受打击，不料没过多久就从适配库里找到了真爱，一周闪婚。开例会讲PPT的时候还大秀了一把手上的钻戒，晃得前排的林彦俊感觉散光又深了50度。

这个相亲网站（误）也是这位部长介绍给林彦俊的。姐妹俩开完例会去吃个下午茶，朱正廷一边做作地撩头发玩咖啡勺展示钻戒，一边以过来人的身份劝小林，哎呀相个亲又不会死，你看妹妹我这不是幸福又性福，姐姐再不抓紧挑挑那回头上了岁数可真就没得挑了。

林彦俊面无表情地看着对方红润带俏的模样，悄悄变成一颗柠檬。

那，挑就挑咯。

好在他运气不错。第一回上去，条件还筛得不少，什么28岁以上，适配程度大于80%，台湾地区。居然还真就挑到一个适配高到88%的Alpha，叫陈念。31岁高雄生人，长相算得上帅气，和他一样在台北工作，各方面条件都是般配。更巧的是对方也在求偶阶段，林彦俊刚向系统递出交换资料的申请，一分钟不到就“叮——”地一声收到了带着对方手机号码和常用微信的系统邮件。

这说明陈念在他之前就想要认识他了，朱正廷教过他。

噫~直爽性格下深藏了一颗Omega少女心的小林坐在电脑前脸红了一下子，随后又嫌弃了自己好几下子。

没等他反省完自己作为一个新时代独立自强Omega怎么这么轻易春心萌动，就有人加了他的微信。

……这人不会是婚托吧？

林彦俊嘀嘀咕咕的，有点不敢秒点确定。悄悄给前爱慕者·现姐妹淘·朱正廷敲了个电话过去，被嗔骂有贼心没贼胆，国家体制内的实名网站哪来的婚托云云，这才半信半疑地点了通过。

「小林你好，很荣幸认识你」

比我大两岁叫什么小林啦，平时也就公司里4、50岁的领导会这样叫诶……林彦俊扁了扁嘴，也不懂什么故作高冷的吊A套路，直接就跟对方聊了起来。

「你好^^是陈念先生吗」

「是的。」  
「如果有空的话，这周末能见个面吗？」

林彦俊一愣。

「别误会，我只是觉得见面聊比较有诚意。我可以把身份证和名下的各处房产证拍给你看，请不要担心。」

林彦俊又一愣。

这是凯子啊？

「呃不用拍了……那 约周六怎么样 我有点想看流浪地球」

那边很开心似的，当即订下了电影票和西餐厅，还询问了他介不介意接送，小区地址这类的问题。搞得林彦俊一天之内闹了两次羞。

第一次被Alpha关心体贴的感觉，也还蛮不错的。

 

02

「江湖救急！！！！！」  
「弟啊！！！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！」

陈立农刚打完球，痛痛快快地去冲了个澡回宿舍擦着头发才看到表哥给自己发的微信，连带无数个未接来电。他从正在吃鸡双排的室友之间长腿一跨，走到阳台上拨了回去。

“怎么了哥？”

“我的亲弟弟啊！你哥的小命你可得救救啊——”

陈立农忍不住扑哧笑了一声，那边濒临炸毛了。

“帮哥这个忙，给你买乔丹签名的篮球，行不行！”

“哇，这么大方！不帮。”

“你都没听是干嘛就说不帮！陈立农陈立农陈立农！——”

“突然这么大方，肯定是特别难搞定的事情。”陈立农笑，有一搭没一搭地拿毛巾揉头发。底下路过的男男女女不时抬眼偷看这个穿着背心的小帅哥，看完了还戳同伴回头也看。

“之前nike和off-white出的那双气垫我没抢到诶，现在炒得好贵哦……”

“买买买！”陈念简直要跳起来了，“都买！”

“表哥真好~说吧，什么事。”  
“又相亲？我嫂子不吃醋啊？”  
“舅妈用你微信跟人家约了周六见面？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“行我知道了，就周六一天对吧？看个电影吃个饭，然后找个理由把人打发了。”  
“是是是我知道，不提不提。不过你到底要什么时候跟家里讲，周六你们都三周年纪念日了诶。现在其实AA恋很多啊，就不要小孩而已啦。”  
“好好好我不管，我把球鞋链接发你啊~”

林彦俊。他眯着眼看表哥发来的资料页截图，跟着默念了一遍名字。

虽然不是标准的甜美系Omega长相，但放在人堆里绝对帅得扎眼。长这样的人居然28岁了还在相亲……果然颜狗都只是说说而已。

 

不是第一次帮表哥这种忙的人很娴熟地摁下资料里提供的电话号码，轻咳两下调整出一个成熟磁性的嗓音，耐心地等待接通。

“你好，是彦俊吗？我是陈念。”

刚下班的人在写字楼大厅里老脸一红：声音蛮好听的，不过谁允许他这么快就改口啦，明明昨天还叫小林呢。

“是，有什么事情吗？”

“是这样，我昨天手机丢了。这个是新号码，顺便微信也再加一下吧。”

“好的。”

“那就这样。”

对方挂电话之迅速让林彦俊猝不及防，在下班的熙攘人群里脚步慢了几分。

该说Alpha都是雷厉风行呢，还是说拔*无情呢……

 

03

为了周六不加班，林彦俊这两天真是像一只勤勤恳恳的小黄牛泡在公司，做得又好又快，搞得老板哑口无言，最后只能拍拍他肩说辛苦了，周末好好休息。

那怎么能休息呢，可是要上战场的！

与性别无关，仪式感很强的人觉得“约会”就是要好好收拾打扮，这样才能显示对对方的尊重。所以小林周五晚上例行锻炼了一个小时，接着泡了澡敷了面膜，挑出要穿的黑色高领针织衫和米色大衣之后早早地点了香薰睡了。

梦里他顺利地怀孕，生下了一个超级可爱的小孩，咿咿呀呀地冲他笑。是个单眼皮。

那人倒是准时的，下午两点敲了电话过来，已经停在了小区门口。

不过林彦俊心里坦然得很。大家都是来相亲的，又不是什么高中生暗恋，害羞什么。再说了，传宗接代可是大事！感情嘛婚后可以慢慢培养，总之把下一代放在第一位！

真是标准的老派思想呢。

倚在车前盖上的人衬衫配西服，袖扣也挑的雅致。一下让林彦俊看侧影就觉得还不错，至少不是土包子。没想到走到人面前一瞧，妈呀！热呼呼的小包子！

“……请问你是，陈念吗？”

他一边问一边不动声色地拿余光瞟车牌号，内心十足震惊。

“是啊，”对方扶了扶金边眼镜，笑着为他打开车门，“驾驶证、身份证都在，看看吗？”

林彦俊有点不好意思，摇头道：“不用了。”

陈立农暖着车，很习惯这种惊诧的从容样子，“我长得显小吗？大家都这么说。”

“是蛮显小的。走吧，来得及买个奶茶再入场。”林彦俊看了一眼时间，自己扣上了安全带。

车里有很难察觉的信息素味道，被车载香压过去很多。林彦俊鼻子灵，稍微闻出来一点，不自觉地摸了摸后颈的抑制贴，悄悄按稳。

这人的味道好奇怪…怎么跟调和香似的…

陈立农要是知道他在想什么，肯定会翻个白眼，说：“废话。”老坐这车的，他一个，表哥陈念一个，表嫂一个。三个Alpha的信息素混在一块，你要能给挨个闻出来，不当警犬都是国家一大损失。

安分看完电影了，落坐在西餐厅之后林彦俊借口去了趟洗手间。一个人对着镜子想了想。

坦白说他觉得这个Alpha还不错，虽然看着嫩了点，但是年纪够，做事也挺沉稳礼貌的。朱正廷听说两人要约会，还特意嘱咐他别给人占了便宜。谁知道人家根本一点歪心思没有，基本跟他保持了三十公分的距离。

新时代独立自强Omega表示很欣赏，同时有一丢丢丢的怀疑自己的魅力。

不过这都不重要。基因适配程度这么高，林彦俊看着对方的脸，脑子里能想到的只有融合了两人相貌的软乎乎小婴儿，会长成一个聪明伶俐、懂事可爱的小孩。

所以他也没分得出心思去打探对方的喜好或什么别的话题，两人可以说是近乎没有交流地用过晚餐，接着对方便提出时候不早，送他回了小区。

“林先生，”陈立农坐在驾驶座上，慢慢地转过头看他，表情严肃，“我觉得我们可能，不是很合适。”

林彦俊第一次被发好人卡，而且还是被一个Alpha发了好人卡，心里突然有点酸溜溜的。

我连孩子去哪上高中都想好了，你跟我说不合适？

“怎么这么说，我们好像…还不太了解。”

“其实是我的原因，家里着急，但是事业确实忙不开。林先生也理解的吧？”

林彦俊闻言，立马来了精神看回去，坐直道：“那我们还挺合适呢！”

陈立农一愣。

副驾驶的人神采飞扬，像听了什么天大的好话：“就我不是那种，嗯，很粘人的Omega。爱人有自己的事业要忙也很好啊！我比较喜欢和小孩子待在一起，也有自己的工作这样，就不太需要他一直陪着我。”其实你还可以再滚远一点，给老子借个种就可以再见惹。

陈立农如果能读出他的内心旁白，肯定会立马抄起手机拨打Alpha权益保护协会热线——喂喂喂您好这里有人性别歧视，把Alpha当生育机器。

替表哥相亲这么多回，陈立农还是头一回碰到被拒绝了还这么执着，理由还这么充分的人，原本饱含诚意的真挚眼神也闪烁了几下。

“真的不能考虑一下吗？”林彦俊大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着他，“我们的小孩会健康又漂亮的。”

这跟小孩没关系吧？！你到底有没有知道重点在哪里啊喂！

“呃……”他脑子飞速地转了好一会儿，终于对症下药：“其实吧，我是工作忙，但是呢，也挺喜欢对方粘着我的。就是想要一个贤内助吧，这个意思。不是说你这样有事业心的Omega不好，就可能…不太合适。”

林彦俊失望地扁了扁嘴。对方没时间陪他或者没钱都无所谓，但是要他天天闷在屋里打扫做饭当一块望夫石，还不如去死。

“那好吧……”

陈立农暗自松了口气。

“那你能送我个临时标记吗？”

“什什什什什么？！”

林彦俊的眼神，仿佛是看一个大惊小怪的人。

“我正好下周该去救助站了，听说打过临时标记可以三个月都不用去。”救助站在近郊，自己又不敢开车开那么远，每次挤巴士搞得一身难闻的味道。“我们适配88%诶，说不定能管上一年呢！”

“虽然临时标记可以帮你延迟发情期，但是也对Alpha有依赖性啊…你你你，我之后不能一直照顾关心你的…”陈立农快无语了！这什么神经大条Omega啊！果然漂亮脸蛋不能拥有智商！

林彦俊挺直腰杆，拍拍胸脯。

“我超级独立！肯定不会因为这么个临时小标记就天天缠着你的！相信我！”

陈立农望天。

“不信？”

继续望天。

 

什么味道。

好甜。

 

——“快点。”

“我靠！你干嘛啊！”

此时如果车外有人路过，一定会觉得副驾驶的这位朋友在性骚扰司机。

陈立农看着近在咫尺、散发着甜香气味的、尚且留有一点抑制贴痕迹的纤细后颈，咽了咽口水。

“快点，咬一口又不会死。”

“陈先生，陈念同志，就当你拒绝我之后的补偿行不行，快点咬。”

林彦俊催他。过于诱人的味道和对方理直气壮的要求让陈立农不得不凑了上去。

他甚至没敢舔上一口——那太像性骚扰了。就这样轻轻用虎牙咬开了对方的腺体，注入了自己的信息素。

临时标记不需要很长时间，几秒钟之后林彦俊就挪开了一点，顺手把废掉的抑制贴折成一小叠揣进兜里。

陈立农还愣在那个位置，回味着Omega腺体清甜的口感。

还想再咬一口。

“说了我很独立的。”林彦俊神色自若，很得意地，像邀功一样看过来，视线游移了一会儿。“倒是某些Alpha好像定力不太好的样子。你再这样我要报警性骚扰了喔。”

一边说，一边盯着他下面看。

完全没意识到自己起了生理反应，陈立农唰地一下脸红了，不知所措。全然忘了扮演表哥的角色，露出大学生遭遇两性尴尬的慌张表情。

调戏成功的人忍不住笑了一会，干脆地打开车门走了。

“祝您工作顺利，家庭美满。”关上车门之前微笑着送上最后的一句祝福，然后头也没回地就进了楼。

开玩笑，什么对Alpha的依赖性，不过只是软弱的借口罢了。我这么自强自爱一个Omega，岂是你这零点几毫克信息素就能降服的？

林彦俊对自己的清醒理智很满意，对后颈能够自在接触空气这样久违的无拘束感也很满意。

陈立农对自家小兄弟随便乱起立这件事很不满意。

回家之后狠狠地打了小兄弟，打得小兄弟口吐白沫才停手。

 

04

不用贴抑制贴的日子太爽了——林彦俊恨不得能跑到每一个单身Omega面前炫耀自己清爽干净的后颈。

工作倍儿棒，吃嘛嘛香。

传说中会对给予自己标记的Alpha产生不由自主的依赖、向往和情动的本能，他都没有。

其实当天晚上林彦俊洗澡的时候习惯性地去揭抑制贴发现不见了，还慌神了一小会儿，后知后觉地才回忆起这个临时标记。再是后知后觉地忐忑了一下。

如果这么个小玩意儿真的能让他发疯，像个怨妇那样，只因为本能而整天缠着一个很有可能他并不喜欢的Alpha，要不干脆以后也别结婚了……但是以后小孩问起爸爸来应该怎么回答呢？“离婚了”总比“你是我从精子库里挑出来的”要温馨一点……吧？

唉，O生不易。

好在他争气。不管“依赖性”这件事是以讹传讹，还是林彦俊自己强大的意志力的缘故，临时标记都没有给他带来困扰。每天上下班时候，微风吹拂后颈的感觉实在不能再好，甚至让他有点上瘾，琢磨着等这个消了再死皮赖脸找小包子给自己咬上一口。

继续寻找“完美孩子的父亲”的旅程因为春节后陡增的工作量而暂告终止，一周的工作日忙完之后，林·好吃懒做Omega·彦俊宣布在家装死，拒绝一切外出活动。

睡到自然醒之后整理了一下家务，把墙上的月历也翻到三月。林彦俊看着五号那个醒目的红圈圈，还有“发情期！！！去救助站！！！”这样的备注，悠闲地晃去洗衣服了。

今天就是五号，他一切正常。

不得不说Alpha挺好用的哈，咬一口就省了那么多麻烦事。林彦俊心情大好，一边把最近没来得及洗的衣服裤子都捡作一堆一边哼歌。

一件一件掏兜，再扔进洗衣机。

这么细腻的动作来自于有一回——当时还不流行支付宝——他从衣架上取了外套来穿，从兜里摸出皱巴巴卫生纸团和五张洗烂的毛爷爷——是一个非常值得记忆的惨痛教训。

噫，这是什么？他从米色大衣的兜里又摸到光滑的纸张质感，瞬间警觉起来。

两张电影票，《流浪地球》。

喔，上次和那个陈，陈…陈年糕？一起去看的。

正当林彦俊捏着票根，思考是直接扔了还是留着开始做电影票集邮册的时候，身后的那个地方咕嘟涌出一包水来。

……？

 

陈立农是被铃声吵醒的。周六的上午室友们都还在呼呼大睡，他按下接通之后安静地下床走到阳台关上了门。期间对面一直没有先开口，而是持续不断的、又软又绵长的喘气声音。

“你好，请问是？”

“陈年糕…”

陈立农一呆。

“我好像发情了……”

“请问你是哪位？”

“你不记得我？！你还给了我临时标记！果然Alpha都是大骗子！始乱终弃花花公子！”听筒里的人哭唧唧的，像个小怨妇。

陈立农一听临时标记，脸一板。得，上次那位独立自强Omega找上门了。揉着眉心说你胡说些什么呢，行我有空我来你家吧，没等林彦俊再骂点新花样就给挂了。

今天没表哥的车开，又是急事，坐在出租里的人面无表情。

有点头疼，还有点肉疼。  
一会儿得让林彦俊报销路费。

不过临时标记不是可以延缓发情期吗？他平平的眉头皱起来。而且我和表哥基因应该不会差特别多，至少能坚持个两个月吧？

……

我靠……不会是，那个吧？

陈立农吓出一身鸡皮疙瘩加冷汗，哆哆嗦嗦地点开基因适配库的app，哆哆嗦嗦地提交了自己和林彦俊的基因分析报告的申请。可能这个时段的用户不多，没几分钟系统邮件就叮——地一声来了。

粉色的邮件页面伴随着甜美动人的唱诗班歌声BGM，陈立农只看了一眼，就两眼一黑晕古七了。

「Alpha陈立农/Omega林彦俊：  
基因适配程度99.6%，恭喜您找到了您的天生伴侣！」

基因适配程度这件事情，其实不是越高越好的。

如果情侣之间有80%以上的适配，那么诞下的小孩绝对是身心健康又活泼可爱。不过所谓物极必反，一旦Omega被适配95%以上的Alpha标记，是一件极度危险的事情。

这样的Omega对标记给予者的依赖性会严重到无以复加，甚至标记摘除手术的风险都呈指数上升。虽然标记的牢固程度和效果都优于正常标记，如果是感情笃厚的夫妻倒是不会有太大顾虑，但林彦俊目前的情况明显不是这样。

——他们不是情侣，也没有进行过生命的大和谐运动，只完成了咬后颈的临时标记。

所带来的后果就是：这样的确可以延缓他的常规发情期，效果也的确能维持一年左右的时间。然而他一旦接触到自己Alpha的信息素，哪怕仅仅是皮肤沾到对方经手过的物件（包括电影票），就会立刻、猝不及防、完完全全地进入难以预估持续时间的深度发情期。

这期间他的Alpha必须时刻陪在他身边，满足他包括性在内的、哪怕骄纵任性的所有要求，不然过度的情热会一直摧残Omega的身心，因此而落下永久性的病根。一劳永逸的办法唯有一个：为他刻上坚不可摧的永久标记。

陈立农被这样的事实激得短暂地晕了一会儿，复又恢复意识后更是心乱如麻。

两人根本是素昧平生，更不提有什么感情。他现在大二，以Alpha来说还能称得上一句“幼年”，正是培养强权Alpha意识、为前途和伴侣从长打算的年纪。

林彦俊于他而言也仅仅是有趣而已。长相虽然是他喜欢的类型，然而陈立农真没考虑过拿下这么一个Omega。一个比自己大上六岁的、脑回路清奇的、以独立自强为骄傲的Omega。

但暂时没时间想这么多了，起码得先帮他把第一个发情期度过去再看。

作为一个基因里带着骄傲的Alpha，陈立农没有太琢磨林彦俊从情感上是否愿意接受自己的帮助。对他来说本能不是一件坏事，人的本能包括吃、睡、性，少了哪一样都繁衍不下去。Omega的本能就是依赖自己的伴侣，而他作为被依赖的那一方，被需要被信任被崇拜的责任感早就随着分化浸入了他的血液。

接着陈立农瞳孔一缩：他要以什么身份去跟林彦俊提这件事？

林彦俊以为他是自己那个31岁的表哥，两人的适配程度是再好不过的88%，根本不会发生接触信息素导致发情这种麻烦。现在只能仰仗林彦俊烧得发晕，没心思想这些了。

陈立农怀着复杂又隐隐雀跃的心情下了车。

电梯到了楼层后甫一打开，一股子香甜的信息素味道便扑鼻而来。

已经藏不住了，林彦俊的发情期。

这个认知让陈立农不自觉地扯着嘴角笑了一下。说什么独立自强，不过就是只张牙舞爪，还需要主人照顾的猫咪而已。

敲了门之后他耐心地等在原地，像所有捕猎的黑豹那样。

好一阵杂乱的脚步声之后门悄然打开了，门内的人身着黑色的丝质睡衣套装，两腿战战地扶着门框。

“你还在等什么？”

林彦俊红着眼眶瞪他。

 

05

直到林彦俊主动勾着他躺倒在床上褪去衣物，陈立农才知道这个人的发情程度有多难以想象。

内裤湿得一塌糊涂，睡裤也一路湿到了膝盖，只是被黑色布料掩盖了痕迹，一摸一手的水。

“宝宝，你看看。”他把满手心的湿润递到林彦俊眼前调戏他，笑得很痞。

林彦俊直勾勾地看着他，伸出红嫩的舌头在他掌心来回轻舔。

靠。陈立农没忍住低声骂了句脏话，动作也蛮横起来。

Omega的欲望彻底爆发，无穷无尽的舌吻、低语、指奸让林彦俊不满足地呜呜叫着，还想要更多。

“年糕…进来啊，进来…要…”

陈立农差点被这一句年糕叫软，无奈地咬住人耳珠湿漉漉地舔弄，舌头在耳廓上滑动，低声道：“叫点好听的，叫了就让你舒服。”

盈满欲求的大眼睛含着泪水，鼻尖皱皱的凑上来急切地吻他下巴和嘴角，牵着他另一只手往胸前去。

“太痒了嗯…好难受…快点好不好……”

乳头被玩弄着，林彦俊还是不满意，两只腿勾住他腰就往自己身下拉，急躁地去解他的裤子。陈立农任由他动作，只在龟头顶在穴口的时候停了，再不动弹。

“不叫就不进去。”

是得强行给林彦俊把这坏毛病改了，不然发情期一直叫他陈年糕是个男人都得阳痿。

林彦俊委屈极了，屁股蹭着床单往下想把他吃进去，被陈立农摁在原地。

“你要…听什么？”

陈立农笑着咬他嘴唇，道：“自己想。”

林彦俊是烧得厉害，全然丢了羞耻心和独立自强的自我认知，现在意识里只有两件事：想做，想怀宝宝。

“嗯…好老公，好哥哥…哥哥快进来，要给老公生孩子呜——”

“真乖。”

陈立农顶了进去。

被肏得软乎乎哭唧唧的人再看不出来一点新时代Omega的样子，大张着腿接受顶弄，淫言浪语不断。自己掰开饱满的小屁股扭着腰，哭喊着舒服，还要，再深一点。

生殖腔口打开了。陈立农没想着去顶那儿，却被林彦俊软糯糯地扯着要他进去，在他无意间戳到腔口软肉的时候甜腻地尖叫，主动往下蹭着，“好爽呜——进去进去啊啊啊要死了老公好厉害…”

陈立农差点被他也弄得发情，最后一下还是忍住了，咬牙抽出来没在林彦俊体内成结。狰狞的肉棒在并起的腿间狠命磨蹭，一股股浓稠的精液喷在他大腿根，烫得林彦俊两腿直打颤。

敏感的Omega早就被肏得射了两次，两人小腹之间一片污浊。陈立农在高潮的余韵里缓着呼吸，林彦俊这时候又发难了。

扁着嘴，摸着腿间陈立农的精液，可可怜怜地看着他。

“老公怎么不射进来…老公不想让我怀宝宝么……”

陈立农气得想笑，把那人沾着精液不老实地往穴口里填的手指扯出来，让林彦俊自己舔吃进去。

“你休息一会，我下楼去给你买点吃的。”

刚被满足了一次的Omega很好说话，乖巧地点点头：“钥匙在门口的鞋柜上。”

陈立农在床边穿好衣服，刚要起身就被纤细的手臂环住了腰。林彦俊把下巴垫在他肩窝，甜甜道：“老公早点回来，我会想你。”

说好的独立自强Omega呢？！

 

06

他忘了拿手机，用零钱在便利店买了点热乎吃的，主要目的是买三盒避孕套。

他算是怕了Omega的本能了。这一次他忍了，再不戴套做个几次他就不保证自己能顶住林彦俊娇软的“怀宝宝”要求了。

还好春季学期刚开始课程不多，陈立农坐在底下的小花园里琢磨着，一会儿给导员去个电话称回老家换身份证，直接请一周的假吧。接着在脑子里过了过大学生创业比赛的项目小组的组员名单，大概地分配了一下市场调研的任务。

一来二去的耗了快一个小时，天边的火烧云衬得一片鲜红。他蹭地一下从石板凳上起身，大步流星地往回赶。

不知道第二波发情热什么时候来，这种时候的Omega是最脆弱最需要陪伴的。毕竟是自己大意造的孽……陈立农叹了口气。再怎么说也不能扔林彦俊一个人不管。

“宝宝？趁现在先吃点东西。”

他转开公寓的门，一边换鞋一边朝卧室喊。

浴室的水声骤然停了下来，陈立农没太在意，自顾自地去厨房找了碗碟把关东煮和面包牛奶都盛出来。坐在餐室等了好一会儿林彦俊还是没动静，陈立农皱了皱眉，走向卧室。

换了一套睡衣配上开衫的林彦俊坐在床边，脸上的红潮尚未褪去，眼神清明得可怕。

“陈念先生，不对……陈立农小朋友，我们谈谈？”

陈立农看着对方手里自己的手机，心里咯噔一声。


End file.
